Time Gaps and Opportunities
by Roguie
Summary: He was jealous of her kiss with his past self; she was jealous of past Hook's way with the bar wenches; when emotions run high, there's only one sure way of easing that tension to ensure that some hard truths don't go misunderstood.


Title: Time Gaps and Opportunities

Author: Roguie et al.

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Characters: Killian/Emma

Rating: M – pwp

Spoilers: Up to and Including S3 Finale

Summary: He was jealous of her kiss with his past self; she was jealous of past Hook's way with the bar wenches; when emotions run high, there's only one sure way of easing that tension to ensure that some hard truths don't go misunderstood.

Disclaimer: OuaT in no way belongs to me. If it did, this would have been in the episode, rather than a simple piece of fan fiction.

A/N: Given as a prompt on tumblr by a lovely anon: _I would have loved for Emma and Killian to have a spat followed by jealous/angry sex on the deck of the Jolly after he punched his past self out. Her being jealous because of the other tavern wenches being all over him and him because of himself. (Bonus points for including BJ action)_ – I couldn't quite fit in the sex, what with his crew being aboard at the time, but I got you your BJ! :P~ Hope you like, Anon!

~~~?~~~

"Jesus, why are you being such an ass about this, Hook? I was distracting him, plain and simple. So he got a little handsy, it's not like I'm some blushing virgin you have to protect."

The growl building in his throat filled the air between them, his blue eyes flashing between rage and jealousy as he ground his teeth together, holding back the cutting words he knew would escape if he gave them the barest opportunity. "Just tell me why, love? Why it is that after more than a year of following you like a well trained pet, I can barely garner more than the slightest praise from your lips, but the moment you find yourself alone with him..."

"Hey, stop right there! I didn't choose to use myself as bait, that was your idea. If you'd gotten off the ship with Mary Margaret like you were supposed to, then maybe I could have gotten myself out of there before he decided to go Don Juan in my general direction. I mean really? A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention? What were you thinking you'd gain with a pickup line like that anyway?"

"A path into your undergarments, love, exactly as he was on route to achieving had I not stepped forward."

"So, you're jealous? Of yourself?"

The disbelieving, condescending tone of her voice finally shattered the calm he'd been clutching to with desperate fingers. "Yes, I'm bloody jealous of myself, Swan! I have done everything in my power to prove my feelings for you, no matter how that may have emasculated me, no matter what it may have cost me. I held onto love for three hundred years before you and let that go in a breath the moment I lit eyes upon you! I have bloody died for you, Swan, and what I get for my efforts are threats to return to a city in which I'll never be welcome, brush offs to my advances with no reasoning as to why, complete and utter rejection of my heart when I've given it to you on a golden platter with none of your strings attached beyond the simple pleasure of your attention. He gives you a tumbler full of rum and a lift aboard his ship, my ship, my home, and you find yourself unable to escape his arms. His hand. His lips. All the while continuing to ignore me!"

"At least it was you I was kissing, Hook! You didn't have to spend the night watching me flirt with every hussy in the tavern! And I mean every hussy! Blonde, red head, brunette, every single human with a pair of tits in that place was all over you!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, woman? I went to that tavern with you, I left you to distract him and came straight here to meet with your mother. I have eyes for no other woman, Swan, I haven't in more time than you'd be able to understand!" Hook ran his hand through his hair, tugging at his earring awkwardly as he shook his head in her direction, blue eyes radiating hurt. "For God's sake woman, I've not had a night's companion in more than a year. Not since the day we met, love."

Emma stopped suddenly, surprised green eyes meeting his subdued blue, a frown turning down the corner of her lips as she read the truth behind the words he spoke. "But, the year..."

Killian ground his teeth together, sighing softly. "Aye. You may not have remembered me, love, but not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"But, opportunity?"

A soft scoff escaped his lips as he leaned against the cargo on deck that separated that separated them from his annoyingly curious first mate and crew. "Oh, the opportunity arose, love, quite frequently as you may surmise, however not one of those women was the one I wanted to share my bed." Unable to let the emotions just hang between them as Emma tried to read his soul in ways that left him decidedly uncomfortable, he quickly shrugged. "Now I suppose if the green witch had seen to provide a monkey for _my _entertainment..."

Her jaw dropped, her eyes blinked, and whatever hung between them faded into the salty breeze. "Seriously?! No! Way too soon for this conversation! Way too soon!"

His lips twitched, his entire body moving forward, hand and hook resting on the cargo behind her as his body crowded into hers, trapping her. "I was loyal to you, Emma, not knowing if I'd ever again see your beautiful eyes, not knowing if I'd ever again hear your voice. My thoughts never strayed once from my love for you, and though we had not and have not shared an intimate moment, aside from what I quite obviously do not remember in the cabin below, my body remained yours the entire year we were apart." Unapologetically, he pressed up against her, his flesh hard and unforgiving as he rotated his hips just slightly, pressing into the softness between her thighs, breathing in her sudden gasp as a pained groan flew past his lips. "Nigh on two years without a woman, Swan, because regardless of what that buffoon below had to say, you've always had my full and prompt attention."

A muted, "Oh, my God," left her lips the moment before he swallowed anything else she had to say. His warm, dry lips moved across her, tasting her, drinking her in like a man parched. He pressed into her harder, one leg shifting between hers to push open her thighs, grinding into the sudden heat radiating from her core as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, claiming her without mercy. It took only moments for her to snap out of the shock that froze her in place, her hands immediately finding their way to his hair, pulling back sharply to wrench his lips away from hers, panting to catch the breath he'd stolen from her lungs with the heat of his attention.

"C..can't do this here. His crew..."

Killian's breath came just as laboured as her own, the unyielding strength of his erection finding home between her thighs as he shifted closer still. "His crew will pay us no mind if they know what's good for them. Gods, Emma, love, I've needed you for so long..."

"Shh," she whispered, her hands gentling in his hair, stroking his scalp as she glanced quickly around, noting their momentary privacy. "We just can't, not here, not now." She felt every muscle in his body wilt forward in grave disappointment, his blue eyes radiating heartbreak and desperation, but he said not a word, stepping back from her body, allowing space between them as he breathed in deep, calming gulps of air. His willingness to deny himself at just her word was enough to burn away the remainder of Emma's doubts. This was Hook... Killian... her pirate.

Before he could turn away from her, Emma turned their bodies so that he was pressed against the cargo, his head clunking against the wooden box loudly with the amount of force she'd put behind her movements. "Emma, what?"

"Shh," she whispered again, trailing her hands down his body, swallowing his cry of shock as she wrapped her fingers around his arousal, palming him through the layer of warm leather. When she was certain he could be quiet, she kissed down his throat, tongue and teeth following her lips as her fingers worked quickly to open the ties of his pants, freeing his cock from confinement.

"Emma, lass, please," he whispered desperately, unable to fully comprehend her sudden change of attitude, the fingers of his good hand winding into her hair, his hook pushed into the cargo crate for support.

It wasn't until she was on her knees at his feet that he realized her intention. His mind went blissfully blank as he looked down at her, the head of his thick cock a mere inch from her red lips, her breath a warm breeze over his hot length, sending an unending stream of shivers down his spine. What escaped his lips next could have been her name, a broken sound that was more a groan than a word, but still no less a sound of worship as she wrapped her lips around his cock and sank down onto him in the slowest, hottest, slick of wet suction he'd ever had the pleasure of enduring.

He hoped the words that fell from him in uncontrollable little bursts were words of praise and love, he prayed the sounds that escaped his throat were more than the animalistic grunts that reached his ears, he begged God to ensure the fingers wrapped in her hair were stroking her head lovingly, not driving her mouth deeper onto his swollen length as she swallowed him again and again, the very back of her throat opening to tease the head of his cock with a tightness he could hardly imagine.

He knew different, however.

He knew the words that dripped past his lips as she grinned around his cock and her green eyes danced mischievously as they met his blue, were nothing more than desperate curses.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell.. Gods, Emma.. oh fuck.. please..."

He knew he'd been reduced to nothing but grunts of pleasure as his cock swelled longer, thicker, harder in the hot, wet depths of her wicked mouth. He could hear each and every grunting groan that replaced the words he wished he could formulate, and saw the pleasure of reducing him to such a state reflected in her teasing gaze.

"E...e... e... em..."

He knew the wince that broke her gaze from his own came courtesy of how tightly his fingers were wound into her hair, but the moment he managed to loosen his grip, she sucked him down as far as she could, her throat opening around him, each swallow tightening the hot, wet tunnel of her throat around his flesh and his mind went blank, his fingers re-tightened and her nose brushed up against his abdomen as she took his every magnificent inch.

He wished he could have lasted an hour in her painfully adept little mouth, but in reality it took his Swan mere minutes to bring him to the edge, his cock swelling so thick that he could swear every drop of blood in his body had redirected, his vision was reduced to a grey mist, and any coherent word became impossible the moment her fingers found his sac and one sharp fingernail dragged up the seam between his balls.

He was gone in an instant.

He couldn't care less if the entire King's navy were standing a foot away as he thrust the last inch of himself into her throat, releasing stream after stream of salty seed into her body, hips jerking without control, fingers tightening as if their hold on her could save him from the streaks of lightening that shot up his spine and through his brain, blinding him with a light so bright that his world was filled for long moments with only pulsing white.

When his tense body finally relaxed, it was to the feeling of her warm lips wrapped around him as he softened, sucking gently now, almost sweetly as she leaned back allowing him to slide free, before meeting his eyes and allowing the sauciest grin he'd ever seen upon her countenance to curl her lips.

"Better?"

His brain had turned to a useless pile of mush in his skull, his body so boneless he could only spare a thought as to how he was still standing as he nodded wordlessly.

"Can we put this behind us, then? No more jealous snits over one little kiss with your past self?"

Again, he could only nod, his fingers gentling in her hair to a soft caress as his breathing finally slowed and reality managed to sink in around him. His body stiffened as he realized exactly where they were, the sounds of his first mate and several crewmen coming from mere feet away, mercifully hidden from view, but still too close to provide comfort.

He tied himself back into his pants only a moment before offering the wicked woman at his feet a hand up, shell shocked at her actions but at the same time unable to control the silly, satisfied grin that spread across his face.

"You've unmanned me, Swan," he grinned at her as she ran a hand through her hair, tugging her cloak back into place around her body.

"That was kind of the point," she grinned back, peeking around the crates to see if they had an opportunity to make their way off the ship unnoticed.

"I'll be needing the opportunity to make proper amends for tonight, you do realize?" He put forward, holding her back for just a moment to ensure she read the meaning in his now steady gaze.

Instead of being met with hesitation, he was startled by the amusement, the desire, and the absolute intensity in her eyes as they met his own.

"I'm counting on that... Captain."

~~~Fin~~~

_Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


End file.
